


Dimeshipping - My life is worthless without you

by MonkeyLi



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: A "FIXIt" FF for the Ducktales reboot Episode "Nightmare on Killmotor Hill"Its a bit dark, its totaly cheesy and over romantic, and yes I know their obsession would not be healthy in Rl. But this is not RL!Hints at WeblenaHAPPY ENDING. ALWAYS A HAPPY ENDING!





	Dimeshipping - My life is worthless without you

Devastated, she saw Lena and her so-called friends disappear into the manor again. This was probably her last chance. She had left every spark of self-esteem in this last desperate attempt, but now it was finally over. She would not regain her magic.  
Exhausted, she sank to the ground and leaned against the gate. She wished she could cry but even this mercy was not granted to her.

"What is up with you? That's not the Magica I know." Suddenly an all too familiar voice sounded behind her. Scrooge McDuck. 

Ashamed, she tried to straighten her ruffled hair and tap her clothes clean, but it was in vain. The last few weeks she had had other problems than worrying about her looks. Maybe he just walked away when she ignored him, he was the last person who was supposed to see her like that.  
On the other hand... it was nice to meet him one last time before... 

She laughed humorlessly. The idea of never being able to see him again was worse than anything else.   
The gate was opened and closed and she felt someone sitting on the floor next to her. Stubbornly she stared forward, afraid to reveal too much of her fear when she looked at him.  
"I heard what happened to you and the kids... it doesn't look like you at all. Magica, what...?" She interrupted him by turning her head towards him. Alarmed he saw the deep despair and sadness in her eyes.

"Your family was not in danger, ok?! Even if I wanted to, I could not have hurt them in their dreams. All I want is to get back what belongs to me." She didn't want him to think she was a monster. Not him. 

To her amazement he smiled at her. "I never claimed that. What I meant is that you resort to such desperate means and almost beg. Besides, technique was always averse to you, but now you have tried it yourself. It just doesn't suit you." 

His smile became even softer. "To live without magic is not so bad, I mean, I can do it too. You are still proud and strong without your powers. Do you really need them?"   
He timidly put his hand on hers and was startled.

"You're freezing!" At the same moment her stomach growled loudly and audibly. She blushed with shame, she hated that he saw her like that. She also felt her strength fade. Uneasily she put her arms around her body to protect her.   
"Don't tell me you live in the forest without food and shelter all the time?" His eyes shone full of care.

A sad smile scurried over her face. "Do you really think a witch wouldn't know how to take care of herself in the wilderness? I ate and took refuge. That's... that's not it..." Again her stomach growled and a cold shower shook her body. 

Vigorously Scrooge grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Then what's wrong with you?„  
Carefully he stroked her cheek and for a moment she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling on her skin. "Explain it to me. And Magica..." He looked deep into her eyes that she became dizzy. "Please don't lie to me..."

Stubborn, old, miser. That was just like him. On the one hand it was annoying that he was so persistent. On the other hand... it was a nice feeling to know that he seemed to care about her. Her old, beloved enemy... will it bother him when he learned the truth?

A sudden dizzy feeling seized her and she sank to his chest. Immediately he held her protective in his arms. "Magica!" His voice sounded alarmed.   
So close she could hear the beating of his heart, a soothing feeling. She sighed deeply, what else did she have to lose now? Her pride had long been destroyed anyway. "May I stay like this for a moment? I am exhausted..."   
In response he stroked her back and held her a little tighter. "Only when you finally tell me what is going on with you." He insisted stubbornly.  
She took a deep breath. It was better this way, she didn't just want to disappear without him knowing what had happened. She closed her eyes to better enjoy his closeness and began to explain. 

"Witches, unlike humans, are born with magic, it is part of our being. The magic I received through the amulet was not my own. I had thought I could control it but instead it controlled me. You noticed that I behaved differently, there was nothing I could do about it. The dark magic of the amulet was much more powerful than I could have guessed.“ Ashamed she looked down.   
„So it was actually good that you managed to first imprison me and later destroy the damn thing. It was what I was hoping for as I realized I couldn’t control the power. So I could find my way back to myself. Even though it took a little while for the effects of its influence to disappear completely."   
She cuddled carefully a little closer to him. She was so tired...

"The problem is that the magic of the amulet was so powerful that it also pulled off my own when it was forced out of my body.  
Talking became difficult. But now she wanted him to know everything. "All that remained of my magic is what I used to manifest my shadow. In other words, it is in Lena. Even this tiny part would be enough to completely regenerate my magic. But, this option is now obsolete, I no longer have the influence to force my magic out of her..."  
Breathing was hard for her after talking so much, but she tried not to let it show. Scrooge had been listening attentively and silently the whole time. But took the floor when she didn't continue. 

"So far that still doesn't explain why you're in this state although you claim to be taking care of yourself." He lifted her chin gently so that she gazed into his eyes again. She looked even more exhausted than before.  
"Isn't it time to start all over? Without magic? As I said before, you don't need it to be a strong personality." His cheeks turned slightly red. "I can help you if you allow. Support you in finding a new way for you." 

Magica inevitably had to smile at his words. Yes, it was typical for him that giving up was not an option and his offer made her heart beat faster. It almost hurt physically to have to answer him. "Thank you, Scrooge. Really, that after everything I've done you're willing to help me makes me very happy." Contrary to her words, her smile seemed very sad.   
"Unfortunately... that is not possible..."

She took another deep breath before she could say the next words. "Scrooge... a witch's body works differently than a human. For me magic is as essential as blood or oxygen is for you. For a while we can do well without it, but then..."  
Her voice trembled. "You noticed it yourself, my body is no longer warm or can process food." Helplessly she looked at him. 

"I will die without my magic. Very soon even..." 

Her words hung oppressively and heavily in the air between them.  
Dumbfounded, Scrooge stared at her.   
No... NO!

"There must be another way..." But Magica only shook her head heavily. Tears stood in Scrooge's eyes. He pulled Magica firmly into his arms. Hardly conscious she hung in the embrace. Scrooge buried his beak in her hair. It didn't bother him that it was tousled and dirty. "What will become of Lena when she releases your magic?" He asked silently.  
There was no point in lying to him, she didn't want to either. She wanted him to remember her as she was before the disaster with the amulet. An honorable witch who kept her word.  
"Honestly, I don't know. Probably "Lena" will cease to exist. After all, she is and remains only the manifestation of my shadow. She is a part of me." Exhausted, she buried her head on his chest. "I'm sorry..." Then her eyes closed. 

Shocked, Scrooge shook her shoulders "No, Magica!"  
Tired to the core, she raised her voice again with a soft smile. "Don't worry, it's not time yet. I still have one or two days left. I am only exhausted... Please... be with you..." With these words she lost consciousness.

For a while, Scrooge stared at the woman in his arms. He felt miserable and lost. The same feeling of oppressive impotence that had overpowered him when Della disappeared. No, it was even worse. Because this time it was about Magica. The woman whom he had loved secretly for many years, more than anything else...  
Even if he had never told her that and now perhaps would never get the opportunity to do so again.

Scrooge McDuck wasn't really a bad person. But he tended to forget the caution and consequence his actions had on other people when he had a goal in mind. Just as he, out of pure pride, put his great-nephews on Mount Neverrest in mortal danger or, in complete self-confidence, threw Donald's life in the "House of the lucky fortune" into the balance.  
It was this character trait that threw a determined sparkle into his eyes. Lovingly he lifted Magica on his arms and brought her into his bedroom with a resolute step.   
Deep inside he knew that his plan was treacherous but...

With a tender look he gazed at the exhausted witch who now lay comfortably in his bed. He had to do something, no matter what happened. A life without Magica was not a life he wanted to live.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and thought about what his next step should look like. With one last glance at Magica, he left the bedroom and looked for the children.

When he arrived at Webby's door, he heard the friends inside cheering "victory" over Magica. Sudden anger tightened his chest. They didn't know her, didn't know the real Magica as he knew her. He cursed the day she had found this damned samulet. For a moment he leaned against the wall next to the door and breathed deeply. 

He could not blame the children. They were too young to know the whole story and he had never talked about his true feelings. His love for Magica had always been a secret, for fear he could lose her if she knew the truth. But that was irrelevant now. He had to be honest when he wanted a chance to save her even if it meant revealing his heart.  
He knocked and opened the door. He could not prevent that his face looked serious, in him the constant fear that he would be too late. "Uncle Scrooge! You will not believe what Lena has done today!" Webby greeted him joyfully, eager to share the great news with him. 

He got nauseous.

"Lena... I have to talk to you." He answered without responding to the children, who all spoke loudly in turmoil and could hardly be stopped in their euphoria. "Webby, maybe it's better if you're there too..." Without any further words he turned around and waited in front of the room. Neither his heart nor his guilty conscience could bear the sight of the happy faces.  
After the two girls had followed him he led them to the library where they could talk in peace. He didn't want to surprise them with the sight of the witch even if he longed to be with her again. Webby plucked his sleeve "What's going on, Uncle Scrooge? You look so sad?"   
He patted her head lightly and tried to smile, but failed.   
"I must tell you something lassies, but you won't understand it..." He took another deep breath before he looked into Lena's eyes "It's about Magica..." Immediately the eyes of the girl widened in shock. 

Webby interfered: "Magica is no longer a danger, Uncle Scrooge! She is powerless! Lena has finished her off! She was still lurking around near the manor, trying to take away her magic. But Lena has been so cool and strong that she..." But she didn't get any further. 

"Enough!" Scrooge interrupted her with a loud voice.

He felt the first tears running down his cheeks and buried his face in his hands. "Please, you don't really know her..." With watery eyes he looked at Lena. "All you've ever seen of her was the witch manipulated by the dark magic of the samulet who was trapped for fifteen years. Of course you loathe her..."   
His voice faltered. "Even I saw no other way out then to turn her spell against her and lock her up. But even that was only possible because a tiny part of her consciousness helped me."  
He couldn't prevent a sob from breaking out when he thought of the terrible fight fifteen years ago that had torn his heart apart. "For years I tried to find a solution to free her from the evil influence, but unsuccessfully and then the accident with Della happened and suddenly..." 

He paused for a moment. "...Suddenly I was completely alone... for a long time I had lost all hope of ever seeing Magica again..."

Webby looked at him with big eyes. "Do you...?" But Scrooge avoided her eyes and looked at Lena instead. "I first took you to the library to prepare you. After you met her outside, I brought Magica here. You don't have to fear her anymore, her spirit is broken. Besides..." It was so hard for him to speak. "...I think it is better if you see for yourselves. Please come with me." Webby and Lena gave each other an uncertain look. None of them had believed that Magica was more than a monster. "She was controlled? That is, she was no different than me? It was practically the same force that oppressed us?" Lena asked timidly. She started to feel bad.

Guilty, Scrooge looked at her, but he had no choice. "I know I'm burdening you with this, but…“ He wanted to say more but they had arrived in front of his bedroom and out of the room came soft whining noises. Full of concern he opened the door. 

Magica was still unconscious, but she turned back and forth on the bed as if she was hurting and whispered a word over and over: "Scrooge...". The two girls were shocked at the state the witch was in and watched helplessly as Scrooge hurried to Magica's side.  
"Hey, it's all right. I am with you..." He whispered into her ear full of tenderness. Gently he took her on his lap, held her firmly in his arms and swayed her back and forth calmly. "I am with you. I won't leave you alone..." 

His words seemed to have an effect. The uncontrolled twitching of her body became less. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and she gazed at Scrooge with an exhausted look. "Scrooge..." Her voice was hoarse and quiet as if she had hardly any strength left to use it. "You are here..." 

Scrooge kept stroking her hair and over her back. "Of course I am here, I am staying with you... until the end... no matter what happens..."

A tiny smile scurried across her face. Apparently she didn't even notice the other two people in the room. Her overall focus was on Scrooge. She raised her hand, even though it was visibly difficult for her, and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Thank you. Scrooge I..." She began weakly before her eyes closed again and her arm hung lifeless down.   
Tears now ran unhindered down Scrooge's cheeks and he sobbed in grief as he pressed her closer to him. Never before had he experienced such desperation. Carefully he lifted her chin and approached his lips to hers as he was suddenly startled by a loud gasp. He had completely forgotten that he was not alone with Magica. 

The two girls held their hands in front of their mouths and stared at him with big, astonished eyes. Embarrassed, he abandoned his intention and looked at them helplessly but didn't let go of the woman in his arms for a moment.   
"It makes no sense to keep it secret from you any longer. Even if you can't understand it. There was a reason why I always wore the dime close to my heart since she was trapped in it. Why I treated it like the most precious treasure on earth. Because I felt that I could be closer to her like that.“ Tenderly he kissed Magica's temple.

"I love her..." 

His look and his voice reflected his sadness. "But without her magic she will die... that's why she has resorted to such desperate means. She runs out of time and from her point of view..." He was not sure how to make it clear to the girls. "Well, she created you from her magic, Lena. She doesn't know that your experiences have made you an independent person. She hasn't been master of her senses long enough to understand that." 

With all his strength he tried to smile. "It was important to me that you understand that. I didn't want you to remember her as a monster. None of you. But since she did the most damage to you two, I thought it was right that you see what she means to me."   
He lovingly stroked a few hairs from Magica's face. "I love her more than my own life. But unfortunately that is not of importance here. The chance that you would survive a transfer of magic is not given. Magica herself thinks you would stop "existing" so there is nothing we can do to save her. In the end she herself is to blame that she got involved with the dark forces that she couldn't control even if it wasn't intentional". 

This time he kissed Magica's forehead. He wasn't sure if she could still feel his touch, but hoped to show her that he was with her.  
"I am sorry that I burden you so much. I'm afraid I was never very good at deciding what was good for you kids... or expressing my own feelings. But time became so short. You may now go back to the others. Just promise me that you will think about it and maybe one day you will be able to forgive her... or me..." It became more and more difficult for him to concentrate on the two when he noticed that Magicas breath became flatter and flatter.

"What... what will become of you when she dies, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby inquired timidly.   
He would also die. Outwardly, he would continue his life for the sake of his family, his employees. But inside he would die. His smiled bravely as he looked at the little girl. "I will carry her forever in my heart and never forget her. She is the love of my life". 

Scrooge leaned against the back of the bed to be able to hold Magica better. "Go now. I'll stay with her until the end but you shouldn't be here." Both children had tears in their eyes when they left the room. 

He hated the slight hope that Lena would decide to release the witch’s magic, no matter what consequence it had. Hated that he was willing to trade her life for Magicas even if he didn't want to. He had grown fond of Lena as he had grown fond of Webby but... these feelings were no comparison to the endless love he felt for Magica or the despair he felt when she was so lifeless in his arms.

He wasn't really a bad man but yes, he was desperate. Beyond anything he's ever seen. He loves Magica and holds her in his arms as she dies. That would make a lesser man do or think worse things.

As soon as the girls were out of hearing Lena turned to Webby desperately. "I can't let that happen. I didn't know all that." She let her head hang. "Did you see how desperate Scrooge was? I have to find a way to give her magic back before it's too late."   
Webby put her arm around her. "It's not your fault, you didn't know that and you heard him. You will cease to exist." Lena buried her face in her hands. "No, there is a possibility that I will disappear, but Magica will surely die..." 

Suddenly they were interrupted. "Ehem, excuse me but maybe you would have the kindness to let us in?" The triplets and Violet stood before them. All more or less with dumbfounded facial expressions. 

"Maybe we can find a solution together!" Webby was enthusiastic and the two girls began to explain.  
In the end the boys all made disgusted faces "Uncle Scrooge is in love with the witch?" Only Violet wore her usual neutral mine. "Duh!" She deadpanned so everyone was staring at her. "What? I've read a lot of books about behavior patterns, that was obvious. But I thought his taste was very questionable, I didn't know that Magica had been different before".

A few seconds of silence until Webby pulled herself together. "That's not important now. We have to find a way to save Magica. If you could see Uncle Scrooge..." Carefully she took Lena's hand into hers. "He really loves her very much... I can understand him, I would do anything too..." Lena turned red at Webby's remark.  
"But of course we can't let anything happen to Lena. I won't lose her again!" Violet and Huey glanced at each other. "I don't think that's necessary either!" They announced almost at the same time. "What was it that protected you from Magica the night of the lunar eclipse, Webby?" Huey frayed. "And what brought Lena out of the shadow world?" Violet added. She, Huey, Webby and Lena looked at each other enthusiastically. "The magic of friendship!" They all said in chorus. Dewey and Louie looked at each other uncertainly. "Of course!" They joined in without having the slightest idea.

It took a few hours for the children to read in the books about magic. But finally a solution seemed close at hand. Only one problem remained. They couldn't be 100% sure that it would work. So it was finally up to Lena to decide if she wanted to take the risk.   
"Of course I'm afraid to disappear... " She took Webby's hands in hers. "And I think Scrooge told us everything because he secretly hoped that I would make that decision... anyway I can understand him somehow. He has loved Aunt Magica for so many years, had to watch her become a monster and imprison her for fifteen years just to learn that she will die soon after he finally has her back..."

She almost had tears in her eyes at the thought. "It is selfish and cruel of him but... I think I would act the same way..." Another glance at Webby.  
"I do it. But neiter for him nor for Magica, but for me. Without her magic in me, I am finaly free from her influence once and for all! I believe in the power of our friendship... and the power of love..."

In the meantime, Scrooge was pondering with a heavy heart while he watched Magica. Why had he been such a stubborn idiot? Why had he never told her how he felt about her? Now he would never get the chance again. Bitterly he closed his eyes. He had not tried to kiss her again. As much as he wanted to. It was not fair to her.

"Why are you crying, Scrooge?" 

Suddenly her weak voice sounded. He immediately turned his attention to her. She was awake! "Aren't you glad to get rid of an old enemy?" She tried to sound cynical, but she couldn't. Her voice only rang uncertain and sad. "I have caused you nothing but trouble, always. I..."

But Scrooge interrupted her by pulling her tighter into his arms. "Stop talking so much, it just unnecessarily pulls on your powers, you stubborn fool." Determined he took her face in both hands and looked deep into her peculiar eyes.   
"Magica... before I lose you forever I have to tell you something, if you would hear me out...." His cheeks glowed red but there was no time to be shy anymore. She nodded her head slightly and looked at him expectantly. Scrooge sniffed sheepishly and smiled a little crooked at her. 

"I love you, Magica... I have always loved you..."

Magica stared at him in silence for a long time. She didn't know exactly what she had expected. Maybe that he forgave her for what she had done, or an uplifting speech about death not being so bad. Never would she have believed that her greatest dream would come true the moment she was doomed to die.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Then she pulled him to herself and caught his lips in a tender kiss. Scrooge, completely taken by surprise, opened his eyes wide. But the feeling of her lips on his was so wonderful. Delightfully he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Almost desperate, she kissed him over and over again. For a moment she detached herself from the intimate embrace, let herself sink backwards onto the bed and pulled him over her. "Your touch is the only warmth I can still feel, Scrooge..."   
Her smile seemed so sad, so full of fear. It reminded him again that he would soon lose her. It tied his chest together. 

"I love you, Scrooge..." 

She whispered. They were words he had always wanted to hear. His heart swelled with love and pain as he looked at her. A hand of hers wandered into his neck so she could draw his head closer.

"Sleep with me..." 

She whispered into his ear. Surprised, he looked into her eyes. "What? But... you are much too weak. And besides..." Tears dripped on her cheek as he bent over her. "I don't think I can do that. To be so close to you in the knowledge that I will lose you forever afterwards..." 

She wished she could cry with him. But her tears had long since dried up. "I know... But wouldn't it be even worse if you had to ask yourself forever how it would have felt?" Tender and reassuring she stroked his cheek. Let her fingers play with the soft feathers of his sideburns.   
"Please, we've wasted so much time, let's make the most of the little that remains." 

Embarrassed, she looked to the side. "Unless of course. You don't want to sleep with me. I... I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for. It's not your fault that we don't have time anymore."   
She looked at him again and managed to smile. "In that case I only ask you to hold me in your arms, my love."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. She sobbed and her voice almost broke as she spoke. "I am so scared... I don't want to die. I want to be with you." To be able to cry would be a salvation. 

Carefully Scrooge put his arms around her as good as he could and kissed her tenderly again and again. Her lips, her face, her neck. "I know, precious. Believe me, I am also scared, terrible scared to have to live without you.   
And of course I want to become one with you..."

With his thumbs he stroked her cheeks while holding her face in his hands. "I will never love anyone but you, Magica. Never." Her eyes widened in surprise but then she smiled caringly. "You don't have to promise me that, Scrooge. Become happy!"   
But he only looked at her seriously. "No, please do not ask me to do that. Don't take this pain away from me. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone".   
Magica was still surprised, but she could understand him too. It was obsessive and not healthy to think so. But... That's exactly how she would have held it in his place.

He looked at her tenderly for a long time, the gaze full of love and desire even if there were still tears in his eyes.   
He kissed her demandingly as one hand slowly wandered down her body. First he timidly touched her soft breasts, eliciting an ecstatic sigh from her and then further down to slowly pull her skirt up. Again and again he made sure that she really wanted that. But Magica just smiled happily at him, with red cheeks and dark eyes full of desire.

"Take me so you can still feel me after I am gone, Scrooge..." 

He swallowed, he didn't want to think about that now. At that moment he only wanted her to feel how much he loved her.  
His hand was about to touch Magica at her most sensitive spot. Her body raised expectantly towards him and they shared another deep kiss full of feelings for each other. When suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, the two of them released from each other in shock. Both had forgotten that they were not alone in the world.

Scrooge barely managed to pull his hand away when the door was opened and the children streamed in. Wordless, with a bright red head, Scrooge rose up and pulled Magica back into his arms in an innocent protective gesture.

Fortunately the children were too excited to think about the situation. Magica discreetly straightened her dress and then snuggled up to Scrooge's chest in search of protection. She wasn't sure what the children wanted and wouldn't have the strength to defend herself anymore. Her eyes fell on Lena, who was staring as if she was analyzing her.  
Lena was confused. Scrooge had been right. This woman on the bed had nothing of the person who had oppressed her for fifteen years. Besides, she wasn't stupid. She saw the reddened faces of the two adults and the ruffled feathers. Involuntarily she had to smile, apparently there were things that didn't change with age. Love was one of it.

But she also saw how pale and exhausted Magica looked, noticed the traces of tears in Scrooge's eyes. Maybe she did what she intended not only for herself. Scrooge had always been good to her even though he would now prefer Magica's life over hers.   
But when she saw how tenderly he held the woman in his arms. How his gaze sparked with love. Then she just couldn't condemn him for it. If it was Webby, Lena would know no mercy either.

She looked the weakened witch courageously in the eyes. "I will give you your magic back!"

The eyes of the two adults widened. Scrooge felt his heart leap for joy. Nevertheless, it was his honor to warn the girl once more. "Lena... I appreciate your offer very much." He lowered his head in shame. "I would like to agree immediately but... you know that will probably cost you your own life".  
Before Lena could reply, Magica joined in. Lena was shocked at how thin her voice had become. "Lena... I didn't know that you had become more than just my shadow, my magic. I can not ask you for it..."

She looked Scrooge in the eyes and gently caressed his beak with hers. "Even if in the meantime more holds me in this world than the search for power..."

It was strange for Lena to see how this woman, who she knew only as cruel, was so tender. She would like to get to know this real Magica better. "I have already decided. We found a way to make the transfer possible without one of us having to give up his life." She concealed the fact that they could not be completely sure. Or they might end up refusing to agree.  
"Scrooge took me in without asking questions. He and the others showed me what it means to be a family." She smiled crooked and embarrassed. "I hope you can learn that from him too. Maybe..." She hum and hawed. What was she acting so silly about? "…Maybe then we can start all over again... Aunt Magica?" 

Had she had the strength, Magica would have jumped up and taken the girl in her arms. So proud, so strong... yes, she really was a de Spell! Thus all she could do was nod happily. She looked at Scrooge, who again had tears in his eyes, but this time clearly with happiness. 

Lena rubbed her nose awkwardly before turning to the other children again. "So come into the library, we've already set up everything necessary for the ritual!" The smile of the two adults filled her with so much satisfaction. Finally she could do good. 

Carefully Magica stood up from the bed to follow the children, the heart already easier with the prospect to be allowed to live... to be allowed to stay with Scrooge. But she was weaker than she had estimated, after two steps her legs just gave way and she staggered. But before she hit the ground roughly, two strong arms held her.   
Of course it was Scrooge who looked gently down on her. "Careful, beloved. Come on, hold on to me, I'll carry you." He easily lifted her onto his arms and buried his beak in her hair as he walked. "I can't believe it yet..."

Magica understood him without further words. She also wavered between hope and doubt. To loosen the mood she snuggled up to his chest and smiled mischievously at him. "Too bad, when I have my strength back you don't have to carry me anymore, I will miss that..."   
Scrooge understood and smiled at her gratefully. "I carry you as often and wherever you want. I will never let you fall." His words made her weakened heart beat faster. "I love you so much, Scrooge..." She whispered shyly.  
As answer he lovingly kissed her forehead. 

Then they had already arrived at the library where the others waited excited. A kind of pentagram was drawn on the wooden parquet floor and five of the children had taken up position in the corner points.

"Uncle Scrooge, put Magica in the middle of the circle." Huey immediately started giving instructions. But Scrooge put Magica carefully on an armchair. "First give me the book from which you get your information. Even if you're smart and bright, I won't leave Magica to any spell without at least having a look at it myself!" 

Somewhat sheepish, the children looked at each other and even Magica was surprised by this distrust. "Oh I am convinced that you have only the best for me in mind, there is no doubt about that." He kneeled down before Huey and looked into his eyes. "However, I trust you to think that it is my best if I am "freed" from Magica..." 

The boy swallowed nervously and handed him the book. Very carefully Scrooge read through everything and compared the instructions with the ritual the children had prepared. Finally he raised an eyebrow, grabbed the chalk that had been used to draw the pentragram and made a few changes. He sighed deeply as he stood up again.  
"I don't ask which one of you was responsible, nor do I blame that one. I realize how strange my suddenly revealed feelings must seem to you." With a mild smile he looked at each one. He recognized who looked guilty, but didn't comment. 

Lena looked back and forth between the others in confusion. "What? What have you...?"   
But Scrooge interrupted her. "That's not important. It was well meant and would only have ensured that the ritual failed and you kept Magica's magic. I can't expect you to understand what I feel but I'm afraid you'll have to learn to understand." 

His gaze fell full of love on Magica, who looked frightened because of the development. But what did she expect? That she was happily accepted into the family by the children after all she had done? She would have to fight for her place at Scrooge's side. With a lot of patience and... Love.   
Scrooge took her back on his arms and carried her into the middle of the circle. Carefully he put her down on the floor and knelt down in front of her to kiss her one last time. Embarrassed, all the children looked away. Then he straightened up again.

"In addition, I want to be part of the ritual, who leaves me his spot freely?" After a short hesitation Violet stepped aside. "I think this is a family matter..." She marbled. Scrooge stroked her head as he stood in her place.   
"And this doesn't mean you're not part of that family, lassie. I just want to be involved in Magica's rescue myself and, in case something goes wrong, carry part of the burden."

The required spell was long and complicated, but all involved could be relied on.   
Suddenly Lena began to glow slightly. Starting from her friendship bracelet, the light spread to her body. Little by little the bands of the other children also began to shine and connected with Lena's light. 

Finally Scrooge began to glow aswell. But with him the light was much warmer and more intense than with the children. Moreover, his light was directed at Magica. The gentle light enveloped and surrounded her as if it wanted to protect her. She sighed pleasantly as she could feel his love and warmth in the light. 

During the ritual her eyes were always on him. She was still terrified. When something went wrong she wanted at least the last thing she saw was him. 

Suddenly a mighty pillar of light and magic from Lena came up and fell on Magica. She was lifted by the magic and floated for a moment in the air until suddenly all the light disappeared into her body. Gently she sat on the ground.

As soon as her feet touched the parquet the pentagram glowed around her and then disappeared completely.   
Breathing heavily she stood there motionless for a moment. The others also hardly dared to move. Finally Magica raised her hands and magic sprayed between her fingertips. She could feel her old strength returning to her body. Her skin warmed and the power of her magic healed wounds, repaired her clothes, cleaned her body. 

She was back.

For a while she stared at her hands in disbelief. But then she looked up, straight into Scrooge's eyes. She overcame the short distance between them and fell happily laughing around his neck. Without hesitation he caught her, lifted her onto his arms and pressed her firmly to himself. Relieved tears ran down both faces. "Magica, my Magica..." He repeated constantly while she herself barely managed to get a word out for joy. 

Finally Scrooge turned to the children and they were surprised to see him like that. Surely he had smiled at them many times before. But this expression of endless joy and gratitude was alien to them. "Thank you, I thank you children."   
Tenderly he put Magica on the floor, stroked her cheek and kissed her to let her know that he would turn to her again. 

Then he knelt on the floor and spread his arms out. In a wild turmoil all the children threw themselves into his arms and laughing they fell down together. He lovingly pressed each one of them to himself. "I didn't deserve your love at all..." He marbled sentimentally. But the children only cuddled up more tightly to him.   
"You saved not only Magica's life, but mine as well." With these words he looked Magica into the eyes which stood insecurely a bit apart. "My life is worthless without you."   
One last time he stroked each of the children over their head and stood up. Now Magica timidly stepped closer. 

"I..." In Circe's name, she wasn't used to say thank you. With Scrooge it was something else. She trusted him, she had known him forever, she loved him. But these children, for whom she had caused nothing but grief so far... "I know you don't really trust me yet and I can understand that..." Embarrassed, she played with her hair.   
Scrooge stepped towards her and put his arms around her from behind. I am with you meant his gesture. Gratefully she snuggled into the embrace. "Thank you for doing this for me anyway, or even if you did it only for Scrooge or Lena's sake, thank you from the bottom of my heart." She also did not mention that one of them had tried to prevent the ritual. She as well could understand the reason. Her eyes fell on Lena.

"Especially you, you risked a lot with this spell." Carefully she detached herself from Scrooge and tentatively spread her arms. After a short hesitation Lena walked towards her and put her narrow arms around her. The touch of the two was cautious and on guard but... a beginning.  
"I am so sorry for what happened and at the same time I am so proud that you became an independent person." She smiled and it was to be seen that it was honest. "Do you feel good?" Thereupon Lena grinned broadly. "Better than ever, the power of friendship is the strongest on earth, I can feel it blowing inside me. Just like love I suppose..." She added with a side glance at Webby. 

Then she saw firmly in Magica's eyes. "May I call you aunt Magica again?"  
Magica nodded touched. "Of course, even if I really don't know how a good aunt behaves yet..." She turned back to Scrooge, now that she didn't have to worry about her life anymore, she wanted to use every moment to be with him or just to look at him. "Will you help me?" Scrooge closed his arms around her again. It was also hard for him to let her go.  
"I fear I am a horrible example." He laughed mischievously. "Ruthless and irresponsible... But I can show you how to express your affection. First of all you have to believe yourself that you can be a family. That is the most difficult part. At least it was for me." 

He kissed her temple. "But I know you can do that..."  
His voice was just a murmur and he put his head on her shoulder. Apologizing, he looked at the children one by one. "But is it ok if I claim Magica for myself today?" 

Nobody had anything against it. 

Huey was the last one to leave the room, with an uncertain look he watched as the two adults had already sunk into their own world. How happy his uncle looked with the witch in his arms. He swallowed his tears and followed the others.

As soon as the children left the room Scrooge turned Magica over to himself and caught her lips in a deep kiss as if he never wanted to separate from her any more. Again tears ran down his cheeks. "I am so happy. The idea of losing you was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me". Somewhat uncertain he looked her in the eyes.   
"Do you still want to stay with me now that you have your strength back?" 

She looked deep into his eyes and put her forehead to his. "If you still accept me at your side, now that I am a witch again..." 

He kissed her as an answer and pulled her even closer to his body. "Please stay with me... forever..." 

Her cheeks reddened in surprise, she felt her heart suddenly beat faster. With a shy smile Scrooge put one hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled something out of it. It was a golden ring in the shape of a twisted raven's feather, a flawless ruby adorning it.

"I know it's too early and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to..." He looked deep into her eyes. Magica suspected that her powers were dwindling again so dizzy she got under his intense gaze. Her eyes flitted back and forth between him and the ring. Did he want to...? 

"Do you want to be my wife, Magica?"

Was she dead after all and now in paradise?

"You've lost your mind, Scrooge McDuck. All the world will declare you crazy to want to marry the witch who almost destroyed the whole city. You forget, except you and your family nobody knows the background." She looked him in the eye. "Don't think I would say no to protect you from yourself. I am selfish and irresponsible..."   
She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him again into a deep kiss.

"Of course I want to be your wife!" 

Happily Scrooge embraced her in his arms. "Nothing changes, they always thought I was crazy." With a soft smile he put the ring on her finger. His family already began to understand and he simply didn't care about the rest of the world. He, too, adorned himself with selfishness.

Magica snuggled up close to him. "Even if we suddenly have all the time in the world..." Teasingly she drove her fingers over his chest and played with the zipper of his jacket. "...I think we just got interrupted in the bedroom at something important. Do you mind...?" 

Scrooge's eyes became dark and around his lips played a mischievous smile. Without warning he lifted her back onto his arms. Only now did he really realize that they could no longer be separated. The relief that seized him made his heart beat faster. They kissed again and it was clear that both wanted more.

"I think you are right, future Mrs McDuck..." Scrooge replied with a playful polite voice and carried the laughing Magica back to his room.


End file.
